


The truth about gold

by JusiChan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Wedding, daisuga - Freeform, sugadai - Freeform, the most beautiful couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusiChan/pseuds/JusiChan
Summary: Throughout our history together, I have come to give more value to meanings. That's because, I realized that you had an extreme meaning for me, and the things, words, and moments that stem from you and our relationship, deserved recognition for their meanings as well.





	The truth about gold

**Author's Note:**

> Heeyy
> 
> I hope you like it, and again the same warning: English is not my first language, if you find some mistake, please tell me.

“Among all the innumerable shades, nuances, and different ways of expressing color, for me the metallic ones will always be the most peculiar, perhaps even complex. For me, the meaning of the glittering colors does not stick to the classic definitions known to all, but rather to what they represent in my life, in which the small metalized features had profound and different interpretations in my history.

Or rather, in our history.

How about a little summary? Let me talk about bronze, silver, and gold. They are the classic colors of this category, used separately and together, paint the medals of the main winners and also the coins present in our wallets, and that is where the meaning of my bronze came from.  
From the coins left over from our dinner that day, the little copper portions we threw into the fountain in the town square. From the choice we made, instead of making a wish for each coin, reveal one secret for each.

The funniest thing was what we considered ‘secrets.’ After all, we were always close, one book open to the other, so our secrets were nothing but insignificant things or embarrassing situations that we chose to keep secret. And then, when the two of us had our last coin in our hands, we stared at each other, making the mutual decision to throw the coins and reveal our last secret at the same moment.

Inside me, that burning, meaningful feeling longed to be assumed. I used my first coins to save time and take courage, and as much as I was afraid to tell it, when I saw our coins had already immersed and the bronze glittered in the water, with the same glitter of your eyes staring at mine when we reveal our secrets in unison:

\- ‘I like you.’

I think the surprise on our faces was more by coincidence than by our own confession, because the expression we formed later was soft and casual, as if someone said ‘I already knew.’ Yes, we already knew. I always knew I was not the only one to feel the skin burn when we held hands, even when that action was unconscious. I always knew how jealous and worried his gaze was on me as I began to realize that the need for me to receive a farewell hug every day when we came back from school also skirted his chest. Revealing this ‘secret’ that was not even that, I wanted to take for myself what I know you already knew, and I believe it suits you.

And having assumed that it took a huge weight off me, making me relax when his naturally dark hand touched mine with an even more intense pale by the lunar bath. When I met his eyes fixed on mine, I discovered in his tone the meaning of my bronze.

The moon that night, lavished in its silver glow, and it is from my silver that I will speak now.

Silver, present in decorations, cutlery, cars and even cell phones, was the color of this key.

The key to our university accommodation.  
When we stopped in front of the door, breathing heavily, we saw in the white wood all the things that would come in that new phase of our life. The responsibilities, the studies, the jobs, the parties, and everything that the adult life would present us. I remember the minutes we spent standing there, sharing the fearful silence that filled the place, giving the nonexistent soundtrack to the scene that represented the step forward that we should take.

So I put the key in the lock, and packed it there. Not the courage to turn it around at the exact moment. Part of me thought, that taking that step, would leave the past behind, rebuild my values and change, but I did not know if that was what I wanted. Because everything I had lived and conquered so far, did not deserve to be forgotten or left behind. With my hand trembling and wavering over the little silver object, I almost hesitated, but my chest calmed down as you placed your hand over mine. When, still keeping the silence of the place, but making it warm with a simple caress on the knuckles of my fingers, you smiled reminding me of an important detail. It reminded me that you would be on my side in that new phase and all of the following, and having you in all of them, would make the most important things I ever lived reflected in your eyes and in the sparkle of the engagement ring in our fingers, who carried in their silver the whole sum of our fellowship over the years. When we turned the key and opened the handle, in that uninhabited space where I already saw us living, I understood the meaning of silver when facing the key in our hands.

Finally we get to gold. For a long time I searched for meaning that suited my life for this color. And as I wrote these words, I still had not found them. But he's right in front of us now, Daichi. " Sugawara was saying on the altar of that church, causing everyone in the room a tremendous thrill, especially to her fiancé, Sawamura Daichi, who was thrilled by the vows he heard. Koushi then indicated with his arm the little maid of honor placed in the nearby, holding a small cushion in her hands with a pair of gold rings at the top, Hoshi, the girl with Asian traits, was invited by the couple through their parents Hajime and Tooru, who were very close to the couple with the passing of the time when Oikawa established a beautiful friendship with Sugawara. "The meaning of our gold is sealed in the alliances that Hoshi carries. The most beautiful meaning, which will be discovered not only by me, but by the two of us from today, in this new path that awaits us, we will learn the true meaning of the color that carries the rays of the sun.”

At the end of the vote, a handful of palms filled the room. Koushi saw the groom with a radiant smile, accompanied by tears on both sides of his face.

Then Hoshi brought the rings, and Sugawara put the ring of dark hair on his ring finger, then took his hand.

Sawamura laughed, holding the ring in his pale hand as he whispered:

"Do you know what I liked best about your votes? It's just that gold has become my favorite color for a while. And do you know why?"

“Why?”

"Because I began to look into your eyes so deeply, sinking into your amber, and seeing in them the scene that we are living now. Because your eyes are to me a golden bow, more beautiful than the sun and any ring.”

For the next few seconds, the surrounding scenery became cloudy and they heard nothing else, nor was it announced the cue to the kiss. When this atmosphere overflowed Koushi's eyes, they joined his lips in a totally spontaneous kiss, true and tender, with smiles in their intervals.

If we decide to look around, we will find ready meanings for all colors, but all of them are simple and superficial. What if we decided to give our own meanings to the colors that color our lives?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for read, bye my babies <3


End file.
